Fourty Winks Averted
by qmfd
Summary: Padfoot arbitrarily decides that a trip down to the Kitchens is exactly what he needs after being awaken by Moony at 2 in the morning. Moony is suddenly overcome by recklessness, and decides to follow. Slashy potential. Incomplete.


b The following characters, sceneries, and Harry Potter/Marauders' scenario belong to J.K. Rowling. This is merely my attempt at a diversion until the next book comes out... I'm making no money from this. br  
Author's Notes: Why is it so spaced out? Because when I posted it, ff.net seemed to have decided that the 'return' key on my keyboard doesn't seem to exist. So, let's see if this works... :: sighs :: br  
  
b-Fourty Winks Averted-br  
(Marauders' Codes of Living) iIt's cold in here./i Remus pressed his knees up to his chest and pulled at his comforter. iActually, it's very cold in here. Way too cold. Maybe.../i He sat up. 'Ah yes.' The window was open. br  
Remus Lupin valued a good night sleep, and if there was something between him and his forty winks he was going to take it on. Then again, Remus wasn't one for audacious dealings when his three partners in crime, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, were fast asleep at the time. Not to mention that the room was very dark, and the floor very cold. br  
But he took it on anyway. Lying on his back, he slid his foot through the velvety red hangings of his four-poster palace and onto the polished mahogany floor. iWhy haven't they put carpets on this floor yet?' /i Remus thought as he stepped lightly passed the other boy's beds and into the moonlit square at the base of the window seat. It then occurred to him that someone had to have opened the window, which was unusual. Not too unusual, however, for Peter, Remus discovered as he searched the room for answers and found a plump, blonde-haired, rosy faced boy lying spread-eagled on his bed, hangings pulled back, comforter on the floor and, to Remus' dismay, sheets sweaty. He took a moment to stare at the boy in wonderment before he shook his head, a grin playing at the corner of his lips, and he forced the window shut with a resounding CLAT. br  
"I'm getting up!" Sirius muttered grumpily. The boy rolled to the edge of his bed and slid his feet off the side, then eased himself up in a mummy-like fashion. br  
Staring at Sirius, Remus stood rigid by the window, as though the moon was mystically transformed into a freeze-ray. He wasn't sure if Sirius was actually awake, though they were both facing each other. Sirius' eyes were weighed down with fatigue and his nose-length dark hair was disheveled. br  
He blinked. "What timesit?" br  
Remus shifted his weight. "Ah... I dunno." At this moment he decided that he should probably focus his gaze on something other then his roommate and dragged his eyes to stare out of the now thoroughly closed window. The moon was at such a position that it's glowing shadow was thrown over the canopy of the forbidden forest like a satin sheet. Transfixed by the effect, Remus didn't noticed that Sirius was no longer in bed until he heard him stumble slightly when attempting to pull on his right shoe while still standing. br  
Remus shot a look back at Sirius "What are you doing?" It was surprising how awake Sirius now looked, and how his hair seemed a little too perfect for a person that had just been practically comatose. br  
"Can't sleep. Going for a walk" Sirius grunted with a hint of someone pretending he or she didn't know that he or she was saying something out of the ordinary. br  
"Did you even try—what do you mean you're going for a walk? Sirius wait!" For his presently inscrutable friend had made a break for the dormitory door. "This isn't like you!" Remus moaned quietly while pattering down the steps passing windows brimming with the spangled moonlight. He was trotting so swiftly down the spiraling staircase that he practically plowed into Sirius who had paused at the entrance to the common room. br  
"What do you mean this 'isn't like me'?" he questioned over his shoulder with a slim grin. br  
Remus was slightly perturbed. "Well, you usually have greater motives for risking the endangerment of our house points other then 'can't sleep'" br  
"True. I'm hungry" and he continued along his path to the portrait of a rather hefty lady in pink attire. br  
Remus stood frozen by astonishment for a moment before tearing after Sirius and pulling at his robes to stop him. It was his last resort. br  
"Sirius, you didn't ask James if you could borrow his cloak" he whispered impatiently while Sirius tapped a worn piece of parchment with his wand and muttered what he lovingly referred to as, "The Marauders' Code of Living". br  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus and Sirius both watched as the map sprung to life. He couldn't help but join his fellow Marauder in smiling down upon it as though it was their very own holy, magnificent child. For a moment they basked in its holy magnificence, and then Sirius grinned up at his werewolf companion. br "Moony, take some advice from me—canine to canine," he slipped his arm around Remus's shoulder for effect, "Sometimes... you just can't rely on having a reason for doing something. Sometimes, finding yourself in a situation where you end up shamefully confessing, 'I just wasn't thinking' is all right. You follow?" br  
Remus couldn't say that he did follow, but decided not to scrutinize his friend's theory. Ironically, he didn't really have a reason not to. Padfoot pounded his palm into Moony's back in what he seemed to think was an affectionate gesture and then turned to the portrait to make his exit. br  
"I'm coming." Remus announced. His voice seemed to come from some otherworldly source, surely not his own mouth. Sirius didn't speak, but one could certainly hear the corners of his lips break out into a smile. br  
  
/center  
  
"Filch is in his office- for now, of course. And it appears that Peeves is making his way down to the sixth floor. By the time we get there the path should be clear," Sirius whispered despite the fact that there was obviously no one in the vicinity. If there was on thing the 5th year Gryffindor boys knew from their years of marauding experience: you could never be too careful when being reckless. Sirius pocketed the map, and Remus watched him. br For the second time that night he found his eyes lingering on him. Surprisingly, it didn't occur to him whether or not Sirius noticed his stares. Sirius eyes were stubbornly focused in front of him, but he could've easily seen the werewolf from the corner of his eyes. But, Remus's thoughts were preoccupied. br iHe's acting so strange tonight,/i Remus thought. iIt's frustrating. I wish he were considerate enough to explain to me what he's doing. Because I know that he knows that I know that he's acting this way for a reason. Or maybe he is just bored... No, there's something else. Oh, he's insufferable! br It was true that Sirius was insufferable, but Remus in no way meant it in any way other then loving. And although he continued to have these thoughts, he at no point attempted to get answers out of Sirius. br When they reached the top of the steps that led down the sixth floor, Sirius pulled the map out of his front pocket and scanned it. "Coast is clear," he grinned. iInsufferable, /i scoffed Remus silently, though he couldn't help but smirk at Sirius as they started down the steps. br "So, we're going all the way down to the kitchens, are we, Padfoot?" asked Remus. br "That's the plan," Sirius whispered. br The two stepped off the bottom stair. Remus began to respond, but Sirius interrupted whatever it was that he was about to say. br "What the-?" exclaimed Sirius, not bothering to keep his voice down. br Not a second later, Remus understood why. It felt like his feet had been glued to the floor. He struggled, wavered on the spot, and then completely lost balance. There was an incredible RIIIIIIP from the James's invisibility cloak, which was stuck under Sirius's, foot split, as the two marauders fell in two separate directions. br "Do mine eyes, deceive me? Are their students OUT OF BED?!" br Peeves looked as though Christmas had come early. He skidded (or glided, being that one could not skid when one was a poltergeist suspended in midair) to a halt and then, to Remus and Sirius's horror, Peeves began "the limerick." br "FILCH! OH FILCH! DO NOT FOR ONCE DOUBT! br PEEVES HAS REASONS THIS TIME TO SHOUT! br RUN, THERE'S NOT TIME TO BLINK! br COME ALONG, YOU GREAT FINK! br FOR WEE MARAUDERS ARE ABOUT!" hollered Peeves before speeding off down the corridor. br  
They were not unfamiliar with these "docile" lyrics. In fact, it was from this very song that they had gotten their title, as the Marauders, three years prior. br  
Needless to say, Remus and Sirius, both being particularly fond of having all of their limbs intact, hastily pulled themselves free, and took off. And then stopped. Rather, Sirius abruptly stopped midway up the steps and clotheslined Remus in the chest. br  
"THE MAP!" Sirius cried and both of them turned to look at the bottom of the steps, where the Marauder's map was still stuck to the ground, by the wall. br  
Remus sped down the steps rapidly, held out his wand and stage- whispered, "Evanesco!" At his command, the map evaporated. Remus only had a fraction of a moment to marvel at his own excellence before he ran off with Sirius again, not sure where they were headed. All they knew is that they had to find a place to hide fast, because from not too far a distance, they could hear Filch tearing after them shouting, "There's no use running CHILDREN! I'LL HAVE YOU!" br  
There was time to shudder at the horrifying double meaning of the statement. They were going to get caught unless they found a place to find immediately. After all, there was no use trying to hide under a torn invisibility cloak. Remus caught a glimpse of a tapestry of man and a couple of grumpy looking trolls when he was hurled into a broom closet by Sirius, who followed and eased the door behind them. Remus would have been concerned with the close quarters of the closet, how close Sirius was to him, how he could feel his sweat, and hear his heavy breath, but he was too busy straining his ears for any sign of Filch, which soon met his ears. He came, went, and both boys released deep sighs of relief. br  
"Sirius, what are we going to do?" Sirius's face was fairly lit by the light issuing from Remus's wand, but it still wasn't enough for Remus to rid his expression. So, Remus continued. "We go back out there, but we can't stay here all night. Not if we want to sleep!" It was at that precise moment that something sprouted out of the wall, a candelabra, throwing a flickering light over them. Remus could now read Sirius's face. It was in shock. But the shock didn't stop there. The walls began to move away from them, making the room much larger and brighter as two, then three, eventually six more candelabras were lined comfortably around the much larger room. From under their feet, the floor seemingly began to grow grass. A moment later they realized that it was a carpet that was budding. Then furniture instantaneously appeared along the walls. Two beds, a wardrobe, a full length mirror... Remus and Sirius stood their gaping. br  
"Where are we?" br  
/center A/N- Stay tuned. I'll get there... eventually. 


End file.
